Jugando al policía
by Sekai Kuroi
Summary: Años antes de ese primer beso, antes de ese primer caso, dos pequeños se conocieron en una guardería, hay cosas que simplemente están destinadas a suceder..."la primera y la última" AU JoyxSeeley one-shot


Hola! Bien, esta es mi primera adaptación para Bones, el primer fic que escribo para esta curiosa pareja, esta basado en la historia para ER de Hermione-2113 "Playing doctor", pero hice algunos cambios, no es la misma historia, su fic me inspiró a trabajar en esto.

Esta historia esta en un universo alternativo, donde Bones y Booth se conocen años atrás, hice un cambio en las edades, no se mucho sobre Bones en realidad, no he visto la serie entera, pero creo que en la serie Booth es 4 años mayor que Bones, aquí Seeley tiene 7 años y Brennan 6, si hubiera puesto las edades exactas conforme la serie, hubiera sido un tanto más dificil adaptarla.

De cualquier modo, espero que la disfruten. ¡Dejen reviews!

Disclaimer: No me pertenece absolutamente nada.

* * *

"Jugando al policía"

Ruth Keenan miró la entrada de la guardería, con su pequeña Joy de 6 años de edad de la mano, luego de dejar a Kyle en su escuela temporal. Sólo permanecerían en Pittsburgh hasta que su "trabajo en el banco" de ambos, su esposo Max y ella, estuviera finalizado.

Ingresaron a la guardería, mientras su mamá llenaba los formularios, Joy, con una expresión de pánico miraba a su alrededor a los niños ir de un lado a otro, construyendo, con autos, con muñecas…pero no, era una niña grande, ¡y las niñas grandes no se asustan con nada!

De pronto su madre, se agachó y la miró a los ojos, Joy miró el suelo.

-Vendré por ti en un rato, diviértete mucho, no hagas travesuras, ¿de acuerdo?

Con una expresión solemne, Joy abrazó a su madre, se despidió de ella, y se marchó.

XXXXX

Melanie Booth miró el enorme letrero en colores que colgaba de la guardería, con su pequeño Seeley de 7 años de edad de la mano, el auto estaba averiado. De nuevo.

En teoría, después de haber dejado a Seeley en el colegio, debía alcanzar a su esposo en el doctor, donde su hijo menor, Jared tenía una cita programada, las cosas no salieron como planearon: el auto se descompuso, su hijo no llegó al colegio y ahora debía esperar al mecánico, para después alcanzar a su esposo en la clínica. No deseaba ver a su pequeño aburrido mientras esperaba a quien le ayudaría a reparar esa carcacha vieja, por eso le llevó a esta guardería.

Ingresaron a la guardería, mientras su mamá llenaba los formularios, un aterrorizado Seeley miraba a su alrededor las caritas felices, flores, nubes con soles brillantes pegados por todas las paredes, acompañadas de dibujos y diminutas manos de colores…

De pronto su madre, se agachó y le miró a los ojos, Booth se mordió el labio.

-Regresaré en unas horas por ti cielo, diviértete mucho con los otros niños, ¿de acuerdo?

Con una expresión seria, asintió, su madre lo abrazó, besó su frente y desapareció por la puerta.

El pequeño miró con cautela la habitación, su madre le dijo que jugara con otros niños, pero había demasiados, había niños jugando con carritos, construyendo cosas, había niñas…eww…jugando con muñecas. Caminó mientras analizaba la situación, pensaba que debía intentar primero. Las niñas no entraban en la opción. Definitivamente no.

Cuando algo golpeó contra su pie, su vista se dirigió al objeto, en el suelo, una pistola de plástico llamó su atención, la tomó entre sus manos, dejó su imaginación volar y en unos minutos era un policía atrapando a los bandidos.

-"¡Bang, bang! ¡Alto malvados!"- anunciaba cada vez que apuntaba la pistola al aire y corría de un lado a otro sin parar.

Era el policía con la pistola más rápida de todo el mundo, ¡iba a salvar a todos!

Hasta que se tropezó con algo.

-…Aaauch…

Sus ojos amenazaban con derramar las lágrimas, pero no, Seeley Booth no iba a llorar, se levantó con cuidado, subió su pantalón y revisó ambas rodillas, sin raspones. Miró al objeto que había causado su caída. Un par de libros.

Observó atentamente, había cerca de 6 libros tirados por el piso, y de piernas cruzadas una niña leyendo uno de ellos, al parecer ni el sonido del golpe de Seeley alertó a la pequeña.

-…Eh… ¿qué haces? –Preguntó buscando establecer contacto visual, a lo que ella sólo hundió más la cabeza en el libro

-…Leyendo… -Y volvió a ignorarle

Él se quedó callado, se sentó junto a ella – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-…Joy…

-Ah…bien…me llamo Seeley –Joy levantó la cabeza asombrada

-¿Seeley? –Dijo tratando de enmascarar una sonrisa

-Si, Seeley, ¿Porqué te ríes?

-…Nada… ¿qué quieres? –Preguntó al verlo sentado junto a ella

El pequeño se sorprendió…no pensó realmente en el motivo por el que se había sentado, estaba cansado, eso era todo…si, cansado.

-¿Porqué no estás jugando con las otras niñas?

-…Son tontas… -Afirmó un tanto molesta

Él las vio una y otra vez, no veía nada de malo en ellas más que….eran niñas.

-¿Sabes leer? –Cuestionó curioso

-…No… -Le respondió apenada –Pero mira los dibujos. –Comentó señalando con su dedo índice la imagen

En el libro de colores que Joy tenía entre las manos, un niño acariciaba un puerquito con ternura.

-¿Es un cerdo? –Cuestionó al mirarle

Joy asintió emocionada. Seeley por fin supo como lucia el rostro de Joy, blanco, pálido y de ojos…ojos bonitos.

-¿Te gustan los cerdos? –Preguntó confundido, a las niñas debían gustarles los perritos, o algo parecido…

Antes de que la pequeña pudiera responder, un grupo de niñas se acercaron a ambos compañeros que aún miraban el libro.

-Oye rara, vamos a jugar a la casita, ¿Quieres jugar?

"Rara" no era un sobrenombre que le agradara, pero le impresionó la invitación, se levantó del suelo y dejó el libro, iba a aceptar gustosa la invitación, cuando el grupo de niñas comenzó a reir frente a ella.

-jajaja ¡se la creyó! ¿De veras creíste que te íbamos a dejar jugar? Jajaja

Lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de Joy, cuando Seeley se levantó, su altura era mayor comparada con el grupo de niñas, cuyas expresiones cambiaron a unas aterradas, vió a Joy y se puso frente a ella como un escudo.

-Son tontas, ¡déjenla en paz! –Dijo molesto

El grupo sacó la lengua al unísono a ambos

-¡Uuuii la rara tiene novio!

Seeley se aproximó a "su líder", se acercó a su cara, demandando indignado.

-¡Deja-en-paz-a-Joy!

Intimidadas por la manera en que el chico defendió a la niña, todas se alejaron con rapidez de Seeley, quien con un semblante preocupado, examinó a su compañera sentada en el piso con el libro, de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? -Sin esperar una respuesta, le tendió la mano a Joy – ¿Quieres jugar?

-…Gracias… ¿A qué?

Booth lo pensó por un momento, llevó su mano a su barbilla, acariciando su mandíbula como si tuviera barba.

Entonces recordó la pistola.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Ese de ahí es el libro mágico, tú eres la elegida por el cerdito mago para…para…abrir el libro mágico, y yo tengo que protegerte de los malos! –Afirmó entusiasmado

Joy sonrió, tomó el libro, se lo entregó a Booth, quien le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

XXXXXX

Cuando Lana Booth volvió a la guardería, le sorprendió ver a su pequeño Seeley con una pistola de juguete en la mano, un brazo mal vendado, un curita en la cabeza, una niña atrás de él que cargaba un libro y su hijo disparaba sin parar a una serie de peluches regados por el piso.

Seeley miró a su madre, corrió y la abrazó.

-Es hora de irnos cielo, despídete de tu amiga.

Con tristeza, Booth se acercó a Joy.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos, adiós.

Ella le contempló sin poder decir ni una palabra, bajo la cabeza, rehusándose de nuevo a mirarle a los ojos. Él dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su madre.

-… ¿Seeley? –Dijo cabizbaja

Booth volteó a mirar a Joy, cuando sintió unos brazos pequeños rodear su cuerpo. Él devolvió el abrazo en silencio.

Casi era una escena para reír, con nostalgia, la madre sonrió "su primera novia" pensó.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que varios años después, Joy también se convertiría en la última mujer en la vida de Seeley.


End file.
